Coming home to my family
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: Tony comes home late one night to find his wife, Ziva, waiting up for him with their eighteen month old baby. FUTURE FIC! and possibly a little AU. Sorry if its bad I wrote/typed it up really late at night, but I was happy with it so I decided to post it.


A/N: so when I originally pulled up Microsoft word I was going to write something else but then I decided I wanted fluff so here ya go! Oh yeah and it's a future Fic, and possibly a little AU.

Disclaimer: ….. (Hangs head in shame) nope.

* * *

"I'm home babe!" Calls hazel eyed Tony DiNozzo as he walks into the light brown entry way at 11:47PM and runs his fingers through his now starting to gray hair that was once all brown.

"I'm in here" calls back the brown wavy haired, brown eyed Ziva DiNozzo from the living room.

Tony's POV

I walk into the green painted living room and see our eighteen month old baby boy, Nick, passed out in Ziva's arms. She looked so beautiful with Nick passed out in her arms and another 'baby bump' already starting to form around her stomach.

General POV

"Hey honey, how was work?" Ziva asks Tony as he walks over to her and takes Nick from her.

"It was good; we caught a few bad guys and closed that long case"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah now I can actually come home and spend time with my boy and my beautiful wife"

"Anthony DiNozzo! How many times have I told you not to call me 'your beautiful wife'?"

"A ton!" Tony replied happily.

"I have some dinner left over for you if you want some"

"No babe, I'm fine"

"But Tony, you probably have barely eaten all weekend" coaxed Ziva.

"But I just want to spend time with my family, I can eat tomorrow, Gibbs gave me the day off!"

"I hate it when you win arguments, you know that right?" asked Ziva as she awkwardly snuggled closer to Tony's left side as he was still holding Nick on his right side

"Yep, and that's why I always brag about the few arguments that I do manage to win."

"We should go put Nick to bed" Ziva said a few minutes later.

"You ok babe?" asks Tony because he knows he heard something weird in her voice.

"Yes Anthony, I am fine, I am only tired"

"Ok. And you know I hate it when you call me 'Anthony' right?"

"Tony, we have been married for four years and we have known each other a lot longer than that; of course I know you hate it; that is the reason I do it" Ziva said with a smile.

"I will go put Nick to bed, you go get ready for bed, you are exhausted and that's not good for you while you're pregnant again, and if this baby is anything like Nick; you will be plenty exhausted after its born." Said Tony right before he kissed the top of Ziva's head.

"Thank you Tony, and in case I go to sleep before you get into the bedroom; I love you"

"I love you too Ziva." He said as he walked off towards Nick's room.

Ziva's POV

I watch Tony walk off with Nick in his arms and smile and think about two days.

I think about the day I told him that I was pregnant; we still lived in an apartment, we had already been saving to buy a house because we had started to talk about children anyways, but none of this was planned, but then I told him and the fact that it was a surprise to both of us made it all worth it when I saw the smile on his face, I had only ever seen his smile so big and so lit up one other time; the day we got married.

Then I think about the day that Nick was born; he couldn't wait to be a father, and then the first time that he held Nick he was crying, but they were happy tears, he thought I was asleep, but I saw them.

I was wrenched out of my thoughts when Tony said "Ziva I thought I told you to go get ready for bed, I already have Nick put to bed."

"Sorry I was thinking

"About what babe?"

"Oh nothing" I say as I walk over to Tony and snuggle into his side and we walk to the bedroom.

We might be a dysfunctional family at some points, but we are happy and that's all that really matters.

* * *

End A/N: so I hope you liked it! The 'dysfunctional family' is totally my family. Oh and if you are into N.C.I.S: L.A. I am probably about ready to do an Eric/Nell fluff fic so keep an eye out for it. Would it be too much to ask to get a review? Until next time; love y'all!


End file.
